megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guts Man and the Golems
Guts Man and the Golems is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Guts Man. In this game idea, Guts Man is facing the Evil Energy, who--in this case--has created some Golems (these serve as the "Robot Master" bosses in this game) to make the wilderness more dangerous for humans. Guts Man starts out with his Super Arm to lift objects--and he also punches enemies (similar to Mega Man's Power Adaptor in Mega Man 6). Introduction Story Text 20XX {Guts Man reawakened, and embraced by Rock and Roll.} Text It was not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had passed on. Mega Man had returned back to being Rock, and he and Roll tried to live peaceful lives. Text Guts Man, and other past Robot Masters, were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. {Guts Man moves some boulders, and some Picket Men were helping put trees back.} Text Guts Man resumed his duties as a wilderness reclamation robot. {Purplish beam emerging from a mountain.} Text Suddenly, a strange flash emerged from one of the mountains. {Some human campers raced up to Guts Man} Boy Mr. Guts Man! You have to help! Girl Some nasty monster robots are hurting the people. One of them had this weird glow that looked like a purple skull! Man That sounds like the Evil Energy that Rock told me of. He had to fight it when he was Mega Man. Leave it to me, kids! {Guts Man heads off to the mountain.} Text With that, Guts Man went on his adventure to take care of the Evil Energy. Stages and Bosses Intro Stage Intro Stage is known as "Mountain Trail" (similar to Guts Man's stage in the original Mega Man) Boss: Hyper Picket Man (a super-charged Picket Man enemy--punch when his shield is out of the way) Golems (the "Robot Masters" of this game) Buckler Golem {Shield-themed boss} Weapon: Silicate Buckler (Shield weapon) Weakness: Blast Boulder (Boss also has a Wire Adaptor) Electro Golem {Electric-themed boss} Weapon: Conductive Grabber (electrical grabbing arm) Weakness: Silicate Buckler Nitroglycer Golem {Bomb-themed boss} Weapon: Blast Boulder (large bomb) Weakness: Mafic Melter Obsidian Golem {Blade-themed boss} Weapon: Obsidian Slasher (a close range obsidian sword) Weakness: Conductive Grabber Melter Golem {Fire-themed boss} Weapon: Mafic Melter (a flamethrower that sends out a flying stream of flame that "flows" like a flying snake) Weakness: Quartz Fan Cyclonic Golem {Wind-themed boss} Weapon: Quartz Fan (a lightweight fan that sends out whirlwinds) Weakness: Plant Healer Cabler Golem {Whip-themed boss} Weapon: Chromium Cable (a whip) Weakness: Obsidian Slasher Organic Golem {Nature-themed boss} Weapon: Plant Healer (makes plants burst from the ground--aside from damaging enemies, it can make power-ups appear) Weakness: Chromium Cable (Boss also has a Jetpack) Final Stages The final stages take place in what is simply labeled as the "Underground Ruins". Underground Ruins Stage 1: Entrance Tunnel Boss: Crystal Devil (weak to Obsidian Slasher--hit the eye) Underground Ruins Stage 2: Ancient Streets Boss: Bone Dragon (skeletal version of the Mecha Dragon)(weak to Chromium Cable--hit the head) Underground Ruins Stage 3: Old Temple Boss: Animate Idol (old idol brought to life by Evil Energy)(weak to Obsidian Slasher--hit orb in chest) Underground Ruins Stage 4: Underground Rooftops Boss: Giant Spiderbot (weak to Quartz Fan) Underground Ruins Stage 5: Ancient Palace Boss: Ancient Behemoth (a large stone bull-like creature brought to life by Evil Energy)(weak to Plant Healer--hit the head, there's a spot to make a plant grow right below that point) Underground Ruins Stage 6: Throne Room {Boss Rush area} Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Time Man Clone (weak to Conductive Grabber) --Form 2: Evil Energy Hierophant (looks like a "Hierophant" design on a tarot card; sends out vertical "force beams" and a spread shot of Evil Energy)(weak to Mafic Melter--hit the amulet near his chest) Category:Conceptual fan games